Bulscu
Bulscu is a 6th generation Ventrue from Hungary. He was an influential Transylvanian vampire during the Dark Ages, the founder of the Ventrue. Biography Dark Medieval Bulscu was a charismatic Hungarian chieftain known as the Man of Blood, capable of rallying his people against their enemies to the north. His zest for life was surpassed once he learned of undead beings and their greater powers. He religiously submitted himself to a vampire named Dominic, who instructed him and allowed Bulscu to drink his Brujah vitae. Beyond the veil of sleep, though, another Cainite called to the depths of Bulscu's mind. Bulscu dreamed of power, but the triumph of a strong warrior was not enough for him – he desired the absolute power of a king, and thus, his thoughts were influenced by an ancient Ventrue. Bulscu betrayed Dominic and drove a stake into his chest while the Brujah sluggishly arose from his well secured coffin, before the vampire could fully come to his senses. Dominic's body was buried in the shade of their fortress and in the next night the Hungarian chieftain received the Embrace from a Ventrue sire. Since then Bulscu has realized just how much of his free will he gave up to his master – the guilt and despair of his current situation is nightly buried under a massive amount of blood, orgies, and exotic drugs. In fact, Bulscu's blood is so full of addictive substances brought from the East that he must flush his system out through blood dolls, and his chambers are home to an entourage of beautiful men and women to his amusement. However, these blood dolls become addicts themselves and soon overdose from his drugged blood. In the long nights of the 12th century Bulscu's humanity has faded away as the exploitation of his mortal slaves becomes increasingly grotesque. The Beast within devises ingenious tortures for his herd and Bulscu has begun to employ vivisection as an aid to his feeding. His servants try to clean up these incidents, but it has since become hard to keep their master's activities a secret. A great deal of the influence he still retains in the 12th century comes from the nobility of House Árpád. He is well informed, but he rarely exerts his powers. He was still in the peak of physical condition as he was the night he was Embraced, but his increasing addictions have clouded his mind and weakened his authority. Throughout the 13th century Bulscu's influence in Hungary has finally faded. By his own hand the Ventrue slept in torpor, guarded by his dutiful childe, Vencel Rikard. By the 16th century he arose, his body purged of the chemicals that furthered his madness. At this time, the Beast will shatter its chains, and Bulscu will exact his revenge with the aid of an unexpected ally. Modern Nights Character Sheet Dark Medieval |clan = Ventrue |sire = Heinrich of Volstag |nature = Monster |demeanor = Celebrant |generation = 6th |embrace = 955 CE |apparent age = Late 40s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 |talents = Acting 2, Alertness 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Intimidation 2, Leadership 5 |skills = Archery 2, Herbalism 3, Melee 4, Stealth 2 |knowledges = Law 3, Politics 5 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Dominate 3, Fortitude 5, Potence 3, Presence 3 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Contacts 5, Herd 4, Influence 5, Mentor 5, Resources 5, Retainers 5, Status 5 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 1, Courage 1 |morality = Humanity 1 |willpower = 3 }} Gallery Bulscu1.png|From Transylvania by Night. Art by Vince Locke Bulscu2.jpg|''Bulscu'' VTES card (Keepers of Tradition set). Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Bulscu - VTES.jpg|''Bulscu'' VTES card (Storyline Rewards set). Art by Gábor Németh References * * VTDA/ Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character